


Paradox

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Mirror Universe, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Nero and Spock Prime traveling to the past accidentally created an Alternate Timeline of the Original Timeline that they came from .. Meaning The Original Timeline is now happening right alongside this new Alternate Timeline but in a different Dimension/Universe meaning that somewhere in a parallel Timeline/Dimension/Universe The TOS Universe Enterprise Crew (including Spock Prime and Kirk Prime) are still young and everything that happened in TOS will still happen the same way (with a few surprises tgat weren't in the Show) as the Alternate Timeline progresses alongside it.. After all the TOS Timeline would have to still exist and happen or else Spock Prime will never accidentally travel to the past and accidentally help create the Alternate Timeline thus erasing the existence of the AOS Timeline .. Paradox..





	Paradox

..

..

Nero and Spock Prime traveling to the past accidentally created an Alternate Timeline of the Original Timeline that they came from .. Meaning The Original Timeline is now happening right alongside this new Alternate Timeline but in a different Dimension/Universe meaning that somewhere in a parallel Timeline/Dimension/Universe The TOS Universe Enterprise Crew (including Spock Prime and Kirk Prime) are still young and everything that happened in TOS will still happen the same way (with a few surprises tgat weren't in the Show) as the Alternate Timeline progresses alongside it.. After all the TOS Timeline would have to still exist and happen or else Spock Prime will never accidentally travel to the past and accidentally help create the Alternate Timeline thus erasing the existence of the AOS Timeline .. Paradox ..

**Author's Note:**

> Right now all I have is the premise.. More will come..


End file.
